the Stackhouse and the Vampire
by Sanura Bey
Summary: The middle child of the Stackhouse family always was unusual, even compared to her sister. Now, with Godric missing Eric turns to Sookie who turns to Rosella Stackhouse, her older sister, for help. How will the story change and what is the middle Stackhouse hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Sookie's POV **

"So if I agree to go to Dallas to help look for this missing vampire, you'll let Lafayette go?" I asked Eric.

"No, you nearly died last night. You are not going to Dallas." Bill told me firmly. I know he was worried but I'm a grown woman.

"Bill, I can make up my own mind." I told him, looking away from the powerful vampire in front of us.

**"**I will pay all of your expenses, of course, and yes, I will release your friend." He bargained.

"And I want 5,000$" Bill made a noise and gave me a look. "I've missed a lot of work and I need a driveway." I told him.

"Your human is getting cocky." Eric told Bill. Bill looked at me then turned to Eric once more.

"She will take $10,000 and I will escort her." Bill told Eric, but I had a feeling I would need more than just Bill. I would need _her_.

"I don't think so, no." Eric refused us.

"Yes. Ten thousand and both Bill and one other person comes with me or it's a deal breaker." I told him firmly. She has had her gift longer, maybe she can dig deep enough into their heads to find who we need. But first I had to convince her.

"You surprise me. That is a rare quality in a breather." Eric told me. If I surprised him, his mouth would drop at her and how I knew her.

"You disgust me." I told him.

"Perhaps I'll grow on you." he said, he didn't know me.

"I'd prefer cancer." I said.

"Who is this other person you need. I will not agree until I know him." Eric told me.

"We need to go to The Hole in the Wall." I told him.

* * *

When we walked into the club, The Hole in the Wall, it was almost like walking into a different world compared to Fangtasia. At Fangtasia everything was about vampires, blood, and sex. At The Hole in the Wall everything seemed softer. Sure a lot of people still wanted sex, but it wasn't what 90% of them thought about. When you first came in the door was circular, like you were entering a large hole. On the inside, the paint made it look like a kid had come in and splashed around colors and teens had tagged the place. It was as if anyone could have entered and painted whatever they had wanted before my sister came in and made her club. The music was a mix of everything from country to rap to hard rock, and everyone who was there seemed to love it. Somehow my sister had found other people who were telepathic and gave them all jobs, making some of the work easier I guess. She had offered me a job as a waitress here but I didn't want to always be traveling the distance.

"Hi. I'm looking for Rose." I told the man behind the bar. He was a good looking man; tall, blond and deep blue eyes. He looked at the three of us, nodded then went back to taking orders.

**_Boss, someone's here to see you._**I heard him send out to her.

"She's on her way." He told us before moving on. I turned back to the boys who looked very confused.

"How does he know that? He didn't talk to anyone." Bill asked me staring at the bartender.

"Everyone in here is telepathic. My sister found them and offered them all jobs. She'd told me everything went by easier but I didn't realize how much until now." I told them looking at everyone. Everyone who worked here seemed to be wearing whatever they wanted as long as they had the club name somewhere on their clothes and the waitresses had on small aprons.

"Everyone in here is like you?" Eric asked looking at the staff. It looked like he was trying to work out what everyone was.

"Yes, Mr. Northman, everyone who works here is telepathic. All for the same reason as well, but I won't bore you with the details. My name is Rosella Stackhouse, welcome to The Hole in the Wall. What can I do for you?" I looked past the boys to see my older sister, Rose. Her blond hair was done half up and she had light make up on bringing out her clear blue eyes. Her top was gray V-neck top with three-quarter sleeves and black skinny pants with her knee high heeled boots on. "Hello, Sookie." she walked past the boys and I hugged her tightly, it had been a while since I'd last seen her.

"Hey, Rose. I came to ask you for a favor." I told her. She looked back at the vampires behind her and then back to me.

"Follow me and we'll go to my office." She told us and we followed to to a small office. She closed to the door and most of the music and noise of the club fell away into a light hum in the background.

"Nice room." Eric told her as he looked around. It had pictures of family on the walls and of her workers. There was a group shot of Gran, Mom, Dad, Jason, Rose and I right next to a group shot of all her workers and her.

"Thank you. It's small but it keeps the noise down and curious minds out. This blocks all telepathy in and out so no one will be able to hear what we say." she told us sitting behind her desk.

* * *

**Rosella's POV**

I sat staring at the men and my sister the gestured them to sit in the chairs across my desk.

"What is it you need done?" I asked my sister glancing at the blonde vampire, smiling.

"A powerful vampire went missing in Dallas. We need your help finding him and getting him back." Mr. Northman told me and my smile fell quickly, my mind racing.

"How old was he?" I asked the blonde.

"2,000." I looked down to a picture on my desk and stared at it.

"I'll go. Tell me when we leave." I ordered them. The others gave me a look of shock and confusion from my sister.

"You don't know any details and your just going to offer your help?" Sookie asked me, voicing the confusion of all.

"A handsome man asked me for help Sook, who am I to deny him?" I asked smirking at the blonde. I could almost see his questions running across his eyes, but they would be saved for later. "Vi har arbete att göra, ung vampyr. Skall vi diskutera detaljerna i vårt avtal medan barnen går?" (We have work to do, young vampire. Shall we discuss the details of our agreement while the children go?) I asked in perfect Swedish. The brunette vampire looked between the two of us with multiple emotions on his face while my sister kept her shock.

"Vet du svenska?" (You know Swedish?) the blonde asked me.

"Jag vet att många saker." (I know many things.) I told him before turning to Sookie and her boyfriend. "Mr. Northman and I can make the arrangements here while you two go home. I'll see you in Dallas." I told her smiling once more at her.

"There's no need to make them leave. You three need to leave immediately." Mr. Northman told us.

"I will make the travel arrangements, but I will need your credit card number." Mr. Compton told his. Mr. Northman pulled out his wallet and handed him his card.

"Make sure you get enough rooms for everyone to be comfortable." Mr. Northman instructed Mr. Compton as he and my sister left. "What are the details you wished to discuss?" he asked me.

"Stay away from my sister. I know why you want her but I can also tell she doesn't love you. Maybe one day, if her heart is truly broken by Mr. Compton, then she'll come running to you. Until that time, leave her alone." I told him. Any and all amusement was gone from my eyes and composure. I knew what I must look like to him, a human woman with no emotion covering her face.

"So you have some bite to you." Mr. Northman told me smirking. I just stared at him in silence. "Is this the only detail you wished to discuss?"

"No. That was just one of the issues I wished to cover. I need to know everything surrounding the disappearance of the vampire you wish for us to find." I told him leaning back in my seat.

"Why do you need to know this information? It's not critical to your success." he told me getting comfortable.

"And how do you know that? While my sister's gifts are limited, mine are not. She avoids using her power at all cost so she doesn't know the true potential of the ability passed down in my family. What I need to know and don't need to know isn't common knowledge." I told him.

"I don't know much. Just that he went missing some nights ago. When we arrive a meeting will be held at the Sheriff's nest where more information will be given." he told me.

"I'll leave with Sookie and Mr. Compton then we'll meet you in Dallas. It was nice to meet you Mr. Northman. I believe you can see yourself out." I said standing from my desk and walking to the door as he stood. "I'm going to need you to agree to my terms before you leave though."

"And what term is that?" he asked me standing in front of me close enough for our chests meet.

"Stay away from Sookie. After this is over, unless she wants to help you, don't drag her into vampire business. If you need a telepath I'll take that position." I told him. "Do we have a deal?"

"With you involved she may get involved that way." he told me smirking once more.

"I'll handle that."

"Deal."

* * *

After the bar closed I sat in my office doing the books for the evening and any last minute paperwork before closing up.

"Why don't you leave the paperwork for me?" I looked up to see my bartender leaning on the door frame.

"It'll be yours to do for a few days soon enough." I told him going back to my work.

"Why?" he asked suspicion clouding his eyes.

"I'll be going to Dallas with Sookie and the two vampires who were in here earlier." I told him.

"Why? Because _he_ finally came back and asked for help?" he asked closing the door and sitting across from me. I looked at him then back down to my papers.

"It's not because of him, Alarik. Someone's gone missing, in Dallas." I told him finally looking up at him. He leaned back slightly in his chair.

"I see. How long do I pack for?" he asked me.

"Alarik, you don't have to come with me. I can do this on my own." I told him.

"I know that, but what kind of son would I be if I didn't help my mother save my older brother?" he asked smirking at me. I smiled and leaned back.

"Pack for Dallas."


	2. Chapter 2

"I asked you to move in, not crash for a few days. You're family. A limo is picking me up at 5 today, so.." Sookie said on the phone with me standing next to her. "Love you more." she hung up the phone and turned to me and Alarik.

"So, when's Tara coming over?" I asked her.

"She'll be here soon. I didn't know you were going to bring one of your employees with you to Dallas." she said looking him over.

"Don't worry, Alarik knows about everything and wants to help us. He'll keep the secret safe. That's a promise." I told her as we all sat in the living room. Tara arrived not to much longer later and we all sat in the living room together talking.

"I still haven't moved into Gran's room, but you go ahead and take mine. And when I get back, we'll celebrate properly. Until then, happy birthday, I miss her so much." Sookie told her.

"I know. I do too. So why'd y'all pick Dallas for your trip?" Tara asked her, looking at the both of us.

"Bill has some business there." Sookie there and she looked to me.

"I'm looking to expand my business in Dallas and when Sookie told me she was going I thought I'd tag along.

"Hell, do those vampires wanna use your mind-reading again?" Tara asked looking back to Sookie then to me.

"I have Bill there to protect me." Sookie told her and she glanced at me looking for me to protest.

"Don't worry about me, I have Alarik here to protect me." I said looking to Alaric.

"Why are you with these guys if they make you do these things? The sex can'be that good." she said looking between the two of us. I made a face at that thought of sleeping with Alarik.

"It's pretty good. And I love him." Sookie told her.

"I'm currently single. No sex for me." I told her.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"You can't just sit around saving your heart for some perfect idea of a man who's never gonna come along. Life is too damn short. Besides, Bill's not making me do anything." Sookie told her.

"Besides, we agreed to this to save your fool cousin, thank you very much." I told her.

"He didn't tell you?" Sookie asked her at the look of her face.

"Tell me what? I didn't even know he was back. Is he okay?" Tara asked us. Sookie told her what happened to her cousin and Tara ran out of the house.

"Hey I'm going to to head to work, tell Sam that I need a few days off." she told me.

"Okay. Be careful." I called as she walked out the door.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Alarik asked me.

"Since when am I wise when it comes to my family?" I asked him. At 5 the limo came and Sookie managed to make if back in time. "Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she told me getting in. Alarik and I followed her in and got comfortable.

* * *

"Anubis Airlines welcomes you to Dallas, the most vampire-friendly destination in the great state of Texas." I heard as Sookie, Alarik and I exited the plane that night. We saw a man with a sign saying 'Compton Party.'

"That's us!" Sook called out as we walked to him. "I've always loved these. They're like booze for dolls. They gave me 10." she told him.

"Sorry, we tried to call to tell you we were late." I told him.

"You were supposed to be here before sundown." the man told us.

"We got delayed for take-off." Sookie told him. He was sweating and kept glancing at Bill and Jessica's coffins.

"Why don't you go and wait in the limo. I got the A.C. cranked up." the driver told us nervously.

"No, thanks. we're fine." I told him.

"Oh, go on. There's Cokes in there." he told us smiling slightly. His thoughts were different than his words. _Just get in the goddamn limo, you stupid bitches. _He grabbed Sookie's arm and tried to force her into the limo.

"Get your hands off me!" Sookie said and I pulled her arm out of his grasp and held him up by his neck.

"Touch her again and I'll snap your throat." I told him as Bill sped over to us.

"How the hell does this thing open? Somebody help get me out of here. Help!" I rolled my eyes at the young vampire as Sookie went to help her.

* * *

We sat in the limo with Bill hypnotizing him.

"Tell me your name." Bill ordered.

"Leon." the man told him.

"All right, Leon. No one is going to hurt you." Bill told Leon then turned to Jessica. "Would you like to try?"

"Could I?" Jessica asked excitedly.

"Here. Lean in close so you can catch his gaze. And just let everything go. Let yourself be dead." Bill instructed after Jessica got into a good position. "You feel it? You are empty. A vacuum. Now you can pull his mind into yours."

"Everything's gonna be okay. There's nothing to fear." Jessica told Leon.

"Don't you worry about a thing. It's gonna be all right. You were very sweet with her." Sookie told Bill.

"Sookie, he was sent to abduct you, your sister and her associate." Bill told her.

"It's gonna be just fine." Jessica continued to tell Leon.

"Which means somebody knew you were coming." Bill told us.

"Who do you think's behind it? Vampires?" Sookie asked him.

"Too sloppy. Maybe that church." I suggested.

"Rose, they may be crazy, but they're still a church. They're not gonna kidnap anybody." Sookie told me.

"Churches have done much, much worse throughout history." Bill told her.

"Just trust me." Jessica told Leon once again.

* * *

"I have you down for a room with no bed and a separate room?" the receptionist asked looking at the four of us.

"No, we need a bed." Sookie told her.

"And the separate room should have two room connected with it." I told her.

"Of course. I do have a light-lockable room with a king-sized bed. It's a suite. Double soundproofed." the receptionist told Sookie.

"With an adjoining room for my... What should I call her?" Bill asked Sookie.

"Isn't there a vampire word?" Sookie asked her.

"Progeny." he told her.

"Call her your ward. You have a ward, like Bruce Wayne." Sookie told her and I rolled my eyes a bit.

"And the separate room?" I asked her.

"I have two rooms, both adjoining." she told us.

"These accommodations are being covered by a third party, right?" Bill asked the woman.

"Yes, sir, it's all been taking care of by a Mr. Northman." she told us and I smiled.

"Becky Eubanks is a stuck-up whore, who let Chase finger her in the church." We all turned to see Jessica laughing loudly.

"Jessica!" he shouted at her. "She's new." he told the receptionist in front of us.

* * *

We all sat in Bill, Sookie and Jessica's room with Leon.

"Leon, look at me. Look at me, Leon. Everything is going to be okay." Bill told Leon.

"No, it's not. My worst nightmares." Leon told him.

"What on earth did you do to him?" Bill called to Jessica.

"I'm on the phone." Jessica called back to him.

"Maybe if you put your hand on his shoulder. Sometimes touching helps me hear their thoughts better." Sookie suggested to us and he put his hand on Leon's shoulder.

"Who sent you?" Bill asked him.

"Fellowship of the Sun." Leon answered.

"Are you a member?" Bill asked him.

"No, they hired me." Leon told us.

"Who specifically?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure. It was over the phone. Money was put in a locker for me at a Greyhound station." Leon told us.

"And they hired you to do what exactly?" Bill asked him.

"Abduct the humans with the Compton party and bring them to the church." Leon told him.

"Do you know our names?" Sookie asked him.

"No, ma'am. I didn't even know there were going to be women. All I know is a vampire's using humans to find a vampire Godric." Leon told us.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked leaning forward.

"No, ma'am, I do not." Leon said and I sat back in my seat.

"You did very well. I'm sure your employers will be pleased." Bill told him.

"Think so?" Leon told him.

"Of course. What could you do? We never arrived. It's not your fault." Bill told him.

"Flight never arrived." Leon said.

"No it arrived. We just weren't on it." Bill told him smiling.

"I got so nervous for nothing." Leon said laughing.

* * *

Later that night Alarik and I were in our room when we heard a knock on the door. Alarik got up and walked to the door and opened it revealing Eric.

"Mr. Northman? What can I do for you?" I asked him. Eric looked at Alarik before looking at me.

"I didn't know you were bringing a friend." he told me.

"I didn't know you cared. You're not paying either of us, so why care who I bring with me?" I asked him. Eric looked at Alarik for a moment, as though trying to remember who he might have been to him. "Mr. Northman?"

"Eric." he said and I looked at him confused.

"Excuse me?" I asked him sitting down on the couch.

"Call me Eric." he said once again.

"If that's what you wish." I told him.

"Where do I know you from?" he asked me leaning as close to me as he could.

"Perhaps your memory has gone bad." I suggested to him.

"My memory is perfect." he told me and I smiled.

"Tror du verkligen det?" I asked him smiling. (Do you really believe that?)

"Ja." he said and my smile grew wider. (Yes.)

"Då måste du vara fel. Du säger att du minns mig från någonstans, men du kan inte komma ihåg varifrån. Ditt minne kan inte vara perfekt." (Then you must be mistaken. You say you remember me from somewhere, yet you can't remember from where. Your memory can't be perfect.)I told him. "Lämna. Du är inte behövs här." I told him. (Leave. You're not needed her.) he growled at me and sped towards me but I moved in time to get away from him.

"How did you do that?" he asked me, shock written all over his face.

"Leave." I ordered and he walked out calmly staring at us.

"Well, that was interesting." Alarik told me as I stared at the door.

"That it is."


End file.
